Naruto loves Anko to death remake
by Dragoon Of Darkness
Summary: This a remake of my first story Naruto loves Anko to death. Naruto under the training of Anko hopes to one day become the next day, but can Anko help him make his dreams come true or will Naruto fail in the end?


This is the remake of my first story that I ever did, I felt like I should remake it so that what I'm doing now. I know the old version of this was little rush and I'm going to fix that as well. For people that enjoy this story I hope you enjoy the remake as well.

As for one flamer that said this story was too much like that another story let me make this clear to you, I never read that story or ever heard of it till you said that my story was like that one. I read it after you flamed me and only things that are the same is the fact Anko become his sensei and took him to forest of death.

I can name few stories with that kind of thing so don't go around yelling because someone may got that little idea by themselves not from other story. So don't go on me because it may look close to another story this was my first story, I got all my ideas from my own and not that story.

I only read four Naruto stories before I started this and only one was Naruto and Anko story which was one shot. Anyway that enough of my renting and hopeful this one turns out better than my past one I did.

Enjoy the story and tell me what you think.

As Naruto wakes up and thinks about what happened last night because it was one hell of a night for him. He smiles when he thinks about saving Iruka-sensei and becoming a ninja but one thing he was not happy about was finding out that he was Kyuubi and the reason why everyone hated him because he had the demon Kyuubi inside him but he still put a smile on and was happy.

He could not believe the fact that he was now a ninja of the Konoha village he was one step closer to being Hokage. Then everyone will stop looking down with hateful eyes of theirs. He started to smile when he think of people not hating him no more, he jumped out of bed and changed into his cloth when he get done changing he walk out of his door and heads to see the Hokage at the tower.

At the tower the Hokage talking to Iruka-sensei. "I think Naruto should be trained one on one with a trained sensei for a while. That way he was become stronger and he will learn more things from the sensei and I think that the training will help him and by doing it one on one he will not have to worry about what others say about him," Iruka said that Sarutobi causing him to smile and nodded to what he had said about Naruto.

Then he looked at Iruka and talked in a calm voice '"I think it be a glad idea if he was to train with a sensei like that for a while, help him learn the things he had hard time learning in the school."

Both of them heard a knock on the office door. "Come in please." Sarutobi said loudly then a young beautiful woman with purple hair come inside the Hokage office. She looked at the Hokage and bowed to him but she hated her last mission, to her it was boring and a waste of time.

"Reporting in sir, the mission was boring." She stated but Sarutobi just looks at her because he knows missions like ones he gave her are boring to her, he doesn't understand why she likes doing missions that can easily go to hell fast.

Sarutobi said to the woman in a friendly tone of voice. "Welcome back Anko-chan, I guess mission was too easy for you?" Then he just had an idea he turned to her and asked "Do you mind training a young boy name Naruto Uzumaki?" Anko looked shocked by the request because she didn't see something like this coming her way.

She knows Naruto and about Kyuubi but she did not hate him to her he was more like a hero then a monster, She had seen him train a lot without him knowing and he was a lot like her because they both are hated by most of the village for things there are not to blame for. She thinking it over to herself and then open her mouth then said to the Hokage "I would be glad to train him Hokage-sama" The he smiled but his eyes looked at her and told her. "Thank you." She bowed to the Hokage and told him "you're welcome sir.'

Naruto walks in half an hour later without knocking on the door and said to the Hokage in a loud voice "Hello old man!" Iruka looked at Naruto standing there and yelled at him. "You need call him Hokage not old man!" Sarutobi smiles to the two of them because he never did mind Naruto calling him that. 'It's ok Iruka; I don't mind him calling me that." Iruka turned to the Hokage and nodded.

Naruto notices a beautiful young woman standing there by the right corner of the office he wonders who she is, he begins to look at her more and notice she was wearing opened jacket with fishnet shirt with a necklace around her neck and purple hair that look great on the beautiful woman.

She notices him looking at her a lot then smiled and say it a playful voice '"See something you look gaki?" Naruto just blushes a little then he turned to the Hokage and asks." "Who is that beautiful woman standing over there?" Anko looked at him with tiny blush on her cheek and Sarutobi just gives a little laugh to him.

"She is your sensei from now on and you will be training one on one with her." Naruto mouth drop and say in a hyper voice "really!" Sarutobi nodded at the happy young boy but he was glad that Naruto was happy again.

He has enough to deal with now that he knows about Kyuubi and it being inside of him, he wishes it didn't happen to him but that life. Life is something where sometimes it is great but other times it dark and sad.

Naruto looked shocked and turned to his sensei and bowed. "I am Naruto Uzumaki and it's an honor to meet you and to learn from you." Anko smiled and say to herself he is respectful. Anko bowed to Naruto to show her respect after she bowed she looked at Naruto.

"Well gaki my name is Anko Mitarashi and I be your sensei from now on, so you better behave or we have give you manner lesions." She walked to him and say in his ear "But thanks for calling me beautiful" He blushes but looks at her to see that she smiled and thought" 'That kindly looks cute to see him blush"

Sarutobi looked at them and told them "Go and talk alone to get know each other batter, after all you are now sensei and student." Hokage watches them look at each time then back to the Hokage as they give him one last nod of their heads.

Both of them walk out and Anko heads to a roof top which Naruto fallows but once they get there he wonders some things about her but he knows he will find things out as they train together.

Naruto look at her brown eyes and said without thinking. "Your eyes look like my eyes." She was lost because she didn't know what he means but she does start to think to herself "_What does he mean same eyes_."

Naruto looks at her as he guesses she's trying to understand what he means by that but he wonders why her eyes are like his. "Our eyes are both filled with sadness and loneness aren't they?

Anko opened her mouth but she never would have guessed that this little kid could see through her like that. "Yea I guess we do have sadness and loneness in our eyes."

"Gaki let's get to know each other a little bit more before we start to train. I will go first hope that ok with you, my name is Anko Mitarashi. Twenty-four years old. My likes are dangos and green tea, I hate perverts and assholes and for my skills they are assassination and interrogation." She looks over to Naruto but he just thinks about what she said but once she taps him on the head he looks up to her.

'I am Naruto Uzumaki and I am thirteen my likes is ramen from Ichiraku and people I care about, things I dislike are assholes and my dream is to be Hokage and be the best ninja that there has ever been".

Anko smiled and asked 'Why do you want to be Hokage, which is a hard job to get with tons of work behind it?"

He looked at her hard and said "So everyone stop looking at me with hateful eyes and start to respect me and not hate me because of the Kyuubi inside me" Anko was now lost in her own thoughts again. "He knows he has Kyuubi inside of him and he still not given into hate, she didn't know how he cannot give into that much hate."

She asked Naruto in a care tone of voice because she really doesn't know how he can do it. "How come you have not simple just give up or give in to the hate?"

He looks at her with eyes of innocents and said to her "Because if I give up then the death of 4th Hokage would have been for nothing! No matter what no matter how long I have live like this I never let his death be for nothing! I don't care if I live all alone or be hated for my whole life!' After hearing what he had just said Anko was shocked and could not believe what he had just said.

She finally makes a smile a real smile not a fake one she do with her mask. "Gaki you're right to not give up and I see you tomorrow at the village gate at 7am'" As she leaves Naruto looks at her and thought to himself "_she one great woman."_

Naruto come back inside the offices and he had thanked both Iruka and Sarutobi but Sarutobi asked. 'Why you thanking us?' he didn't' know why Naruto was thanking them because he didn't do anything but his job.

Naruto smiled and said "Because thanks to you I have a great looking sensei" Both of them could not help from laughing and Sarutobi "I was right you have a crush on her now don't you?' Naruto starts to blush badly this time but he was happy she not here to hear that or see him blush thus bad

"Yes but please don't tell her I don't want ruin things before we start training." asked Naruto in a pleading tone of voice which Sarutobi nodded to him because he wasn't going do something that Naruto didn't want him to.

'Iruka why don't you go out and get all stuff Naruto needs for the 8 month he going be gone for?' Sarutobi watches Naruto's mouth drop because he couldn't believe he was going spent that much time with her.

"That's a really long time with a beautiful woman by ourselves!' yelled Naruto Sarutobi nodded his head to him but he couldn't help but laugh at how the person he sees as a grandson is acting like..

'"Let's go to the market Naruto-kun and buy you the stuff you need foe the training and everything on me, so don't worry about the cost." Iruka told him Naruto smiled and both of them walk out of the office to the market.

He was thankful to both Iruka and the Hokage for doing all this for him, he knows they didn't have to do this but he was glad they did. It was one of the first times anyone had done something like this for him.

As they walk into a shinobi only shop. "Welcome to the flame shinobi shop, how can I help you?" A man with crimson hair and red eyes said to them as they walked into his shop.

"What you like to buy today sir?' as he say that he looked at Naruto, Naruto look up to him because no one has ever been nice to him. Everyone tells him go away or makes him pay so much more than it costs.

'Well I need books on sealing and forge weapons and other things'. he say the other thing in the man ear. Man nodded and he goes in the back and gets the three books and asked if he need anything else.

Naruto thought and told the man "New cloth would be nice, a sleeveless red shirt with red and black jacket and long red pants and black shoes." Man nodded and gone back in the back and come out and Naruto put five black scrolls on the list. Iruka pay for the things and Naruto give him a big thanks. As he was leaving the shop man told him come back anytime and that his name was Drake. He takes everything to his house and was getting ready for bed.

He wonders how his training will be like because he never met anyone that look so beautiful in his eyes like Anko did, he does know that she older than him but he wasn't going to give up. Because maybe one day when he becomes Hokage he can ask her out and she will say yes to him.

He opens a cup of ramen and puts water in it once the water was heated up, he sits down and slowly eats it but he realize he not going have ramen for a long time once the training starts. He didn't know what he was going do because without ramen for that long was a nightmare to him, could he really live without eating any ramen for eight months.

Mean while Naruto was shopping Anko was starting to sit down on her favored eating place which was a dango stand. She notices her best friend walking to her but she wonders how she going to react to the news that she had for her to hear.

"Kurenai-chan what have you been doing?" Kurenai wonders what has got her best friend in a good mood like this, she hopes that Anko didn't hurt anyone again causing her be in a good mood like this.

"I was meeting my genin test which they seem to work well together, but tell me what got you in a great mood like this?" Anko looks at Kurenai because she didn't notice that she showing that she was happy, she normal keeps her mask on better than this but then again Kurenai could always seen though her just like Naruto can.

"I got my own genin and not a team but one Genin, Naruto Uzumaki who going be training under me the great sexy Anko." She lets out a true smile come across her face as Kurenai was shocked to see her friend really smiling a true smile like his.

"I see I know of him, he seems like a good kid but loves to do prank. He's a perfect student for you Anko-chan." It was true that Kurenai did know who he was but she didn't hate him because of what was inside of him. She though the same thing that Anko does and that he's a hero of this village and not a demon.

She does think that he was a perfect student for her because both of them are hyper heads who can get along well together. She is thankful to Naruto because her friend was finally smiling at least once now.

"Where are you going to train him at?" Anko just smirks then eats one of her dangos that finally gets to her table. "I was living training him in the forest of death for eight months." Kurenai looks at her like she's crazy; the forest of death is place that only jounin or higher can go in.

"You know a genin can't live there right? That places only is for jounins to enter." Anko just smirks again but Kurenai was now worried for Naruto's safely right now.

Two of them begin to drink but they notice someone walking over to them. "I see my little sister drinking again?" Kurenai turns her eyes to her big brother but she wonders why he was here, he's normally doesn't come here to eat.

"What are you doing here Drake-onii?" Drake just sits down and looks at her. "Making sure you don't get to drink for tomorrow with your genin test for your team." Kurenai just looks at him then sighs because she knows she can't get drunk right now.

"Goodnight Anko-chan and hope you have fun." Kurenai leaves as Drake just leaves for his place but he looks up once at the sky and wonders what the future will bring.

Naruto wakes up as he starts getting ready for his training; once he gets done he starts to head for the meeting place. Anko on the other hand was slowly waking up as her head was killing her; she goes into her bathroom and wishes she didn't drink last night.

She slowly takes off her clothes once she gets her mest body suit and dark orange mini-skirt off she was left in just a pair of black panties and bra. She takes her bra off freeing her breasts and slowly takes her panties off; once they were off she goes to the shower and starts to turn it on.

She goes into the shower as the water starts to hit against her chest, she begins to clean herself but she wonders how hard she should train Naruto today. Once she was done she walks out of the bathroom with a towel on. She heads to her dresser and gets a new pair of her outfit out but she wishes this hang over would just go away.

Once she was ready she heads to the gate but she sees that Naruto was already waiting for her but he starts to stare at her. "You know Anko-sensei you really shouldn't drink." She just looks at him like shut up or you will die.

"Fallow me, I'll show you were you will be staying for the next eight months." He nods his head as he fallows her to the forest of death. Once the two of them get here Naruto couldn't believe a place like this was real.

They get to a little opening with a small lake but Naruto though this place was beautiful because of how everything looked like. "How did you know there was a beautiful place like this?" She just shrugs her shoulders and sits down before looking at him.


End file.
